


So Darling, Save The Last Dance For Me

by brianssunshine



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianssunshine/pseuds/brianssunshine
Summary: Prompt from the scene in which Justin gives his mother the invite to his wedding with Brian and at a certain poin Jen says "I get the first dance- after Brian". What if the wedding happened and Brian used his first dance to his newly-husband as a way to let him make new memories, and maybe remember some parts of prom, while dancing on "Save The Last Dance For Me"?





	So Darling, Save The Last Dance For Me

“When I heard what happened, I tried to call you on your cell, but you didn't answer. I was so fucking scared. - Brian tried to chuckle - All I could think was... "Please don't let anything happen to him.”

Justin looked him in his eyes and when Brian got next to his ear, he finally whispered for the first time: “I love you.”

***

“You're fucking unbelievable.” said Justin sighing.

“It's true. I am.” replied Brian with that smug smile of his.

“You bought this, you bought this palace...” the blond couldn't believe that the man in front of him did all of that.

“... It's for my prince.” said the older man with the same smile he had before on his lips. Then he continued “I'm also selling the loft, and the club.”

“Without even knowing what my answer would be?” said Justin at that point really surprised that Brian could do such thing.

“I'm taking a chance on love.” replied Brian hoping that he would convince Justin that he was more than serious.

They both smiled.

“Then you mean it.” said the younger one moved by all of that.

“I've never meant anything more.”

They stared into each other eyes until Justin spoke.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” replied Brian expecting maybe a more concrete answer, but he knew that the man he loved was just playing with him.

“Let's do it.” Justin said smiling with both his lips and eyes.

“Say it.” the brunet told him because he wanted to hear the exact words.

“Yes” said Justin for the first time and even though Brian knew what he was referring to he wanted to hear those words “Yes what?”

“Yes. - Justin chuckled - Yes, I will marry you. I will marry you.” the blond hugged his now soon-to-be husband and kissed him with all the passion he could put into their first kiss as fiancés.

****

Justin entered the loft and he started approaching his mother “Mind give me the tour?”

“Well, I was just about to lock up. I'm sure you can find your way around.” replied Jennifer.

“Mom, wait.”

“I'm really busy. I'm in a hurry.”

Justin handed her an envelope with the wedding announcement inside.

“What's this? - said his mother before reading what it was - Oh! Honey! This… That is… That is just…” she hugged him

“Unbelievable? I know. That seems to be the general consensus. - they broke the hug laughing - And by the way, it's for two - so bring anyone you like.”

“Anyone?” asked Jen with hopeful eyes.

“Yes.”

“All right. Oh, but I have one condition.”

“I promise I won't make any rude references to his age - or yours.”

“You're damn right you won't, but that's not what I was gonna say. I get the first dance, after Brian.”

“No fucking way.”

“I don’t care if it’s corny the last time we danced was…your cousin Joanne’s wedding.”

“I was six.”

“You still remember how to foxtrot?”

“No.” said Justin laughing.

“Sure you do!” said Jen convinced of that.

“No, I don't!” replied him trying to persuade his mother about his idea.

“Sure you do, come on.”

“No”

“Come on! Come on.” she pulled him to her body and they started dancing.

“Mom!” exclaimed the young man laughing but still having fun while dancing with Jennifer.

“Well, what do you know? You’re never too big to dance with your mom.” said the woman with a moved voice.

****

As they chose Emmett to plan their wedding, they both knew that he would be perfect. They tried to pay him, but he said “In all the years I've known Brian, I've never thought of him having a boyfriend, and now he's getting married. I thought I had to die before it would happen, so consider this as my wedding gift to you” and at the end they both reluctantly accepted his decision.

It was still late February and the wedding date was April 16th, so they had a month and a half to organize everything. The ceremony was going to be celebrated at the “Britin”, the manor Brian bought for the two of them just outside Pittsburgh. It was going to be a private small ceremony, they wanted to invite just their closest friends, their family – Justin convinced Brian to invite also his sister, but as they expected, her invite came back in their mail. It was no loss for them, they tried, but at least they still had the people they loved the most to attend their wedding.

They were going to have dinner at Debbie's that night and Brian knew that after eating everything the woman had cooked Justin would probably be too tired when they returned home to do anything with or to him. Hell, if the younger man ever saw the bed after eating like that he would crush on it and start sleeping immediately. So he wanted to get something at least before going there even if it meant being late, but they always were so no one would really notice.

Justin was in the shower while he was supposed to shave but when he saw in the mirror the reflection of the young man's ass being wet and with a few drops of water going between his butt cheeks, he felt something going up from down there. He managed to shave in a hurry without getting any scratches, washed his face from the shaving foam and immediately followed the blond in the shower showing his excitement to him by putting his dick in Justin's butt crack.

The blond moaned loudly, but he was expecting the moment Brian followed him in the shower. It was always like that, almost like a routine.

The brunet put his hands on Justin's hips, pressing their bodies the most he could until water couldn't even go down between them. The short one turned to face his partner and with his eyes full of lust, he kissed him hungrily. It was tongue against tongue, a battle that was almost impossible to win from each of them, until the blond surrendered and Brian smiled in their kiss as a small sign of victory. Then he broke the kiss and pulled Justin down, in front of his fierce and hard cock.

Justin's eyes were almost entirely black as he licked his lips before starting to kiss softly the head of Brian's dick. He then started licking the side while his eyes were up on Brian, who had just closed his eyes after a muffled moan escaped his lips. He tracked all the length of the man's cock with his tongue and he started sucking on the tip of the head before going further. Brian started stroking Justin's hair and opened his eyes. The chocolate eyes were fully black now as he made eye-contact with his lover under him.

Justin took Brian's full length in his mouth a few times, always sucking a little bit more on the head, where he knew Brian just lost his control. He then put his hands on the other’s hips and pulled them towards his face, making his mouth full of Brian's member.

The blond moved one hand from the hips to the perfect butt cheeks he worshipped and slipped two fingers inside that tight butthole and started pushing them. He felt Brian losing his breath and starting to pant. Justin loved to know that he was the only one that had that kind of response from him, knowing that he was the only one who could make him feel like that. The blond twirled the two fingers around, got his mouth near the one sane ball Brian had left and took it into his mouth. His lips had become so wet from his saliva that they were almost lubed. Still putting the lips on the head while stroking the other one's cock with his free hand, he felt Brian losing entirely his control, so he got his fingers already into his fiancé, to his prostate, an action that made Brian moan “Justin” before he came into the younger’s mouth.

Justin took all the cum and swallowed it. Brian always tasted so good.

He got up and kissed the brunet, who was still trying to recover from the orgasm he just had, and when he felt Justin erection pressing to his stomach he couldn't do anything but deciding to return the favor. After all, they were already late.

****

They arrived half an hour late and Debbie obviously gave them the usual speech about family dinner being way more important than sex. Everyone laughed, but they knew she was joking.

When they seated, all of them were staring at the newly engaged couple. Both Brian and Justin knew that their friends expected to know something more about everything and since no one would say anything and it was becoming awkward, the brunet said: “Will everyone please fucking stop staring at us? We’re not some kind of aliens, we are just getting married” and he put his fork into his salad.

Still anyone remained silent, because no one would have thought that they would have lived to hear Brian Kinney say that. “Guys, I know you want to ask us questions, but please, do it. We can’t read your mind, and you staring at us is getting creepy” said Justin using a softer tone of voice.

“Honey – said Brian with a false sweet voice – actually I'd rather if anyone minded their own fucking business.”

The blond rolled his eyes and said: “Don't worry about him. Ask anything you want.”

“We're not trying to interfere, Sunshine, it's just that it was unexpected. But every one of us is so happy for you.” said Debbie with a big smile on her lips.

Then they moved the conversation to Melanie and Lindsay's moving plans. They were going to move a few days after the wedding, because they wanted to be part of it and they wanted also Gus to be there to see his dad getting married.

Brian didn't say a word when he heard their plans, but he kind of smiled a little, glad of what they said.

After the dinner Brian moved with Gus on the couch and they started playing together with one of Gus's toys.

Justin was still at the table talking to Emmett and Lindsay.

“So, Justin, since we know Brian won't actually tell us anything, tell us how it happened.” said Lindsay.

“Well, after the explosion, he told me things. And he asked me casually, you know, without any sign, in the usual Brian way, to marry him. I said no the first time because I thought he was just scared from what happened the night before and that he was overwhelmed. Then the next day he asked me to go with him because he had to show me something. After half an hour or so we got to a big mansion just outside the city. I did not have a clue about what it could be and when I asked who lived there he answered “We do” and I was astonished. And long story short he asked me again to marry him and the both of us knew it was right so I said yes and here we are.” said Justin always having a beautiful smile on his lips.

“I'm so happy for the both of you, you know that” she replied smiling and put her hand on his.

It was almost ten and everyone was going back home, so when Justin and Brian exited the house, the blond spoke: “Why don't we go to the Britin tonight?”

“Sunshine, there's not even a single fucking piece of furniture there.”

“Well, actually I brought the mattress I had at “my small but charmless studio” as you called it after I cleaned it with Daphne this morning because I already had in mind to go there tonight.” replied Justin taking the other's arm and kissed his left cheek.

“So there's actually something under your blond hair that managed to let you think about everything of this.” said the brunet with an ironic smile.

The blond pinched Brian's hip and laughed.

They arrived at the Corvette and Brian drove turning left instead of right, directed to their new house.

****

As Brian had thought before that evening, when they got home Justin saw the mattress and he immediately fell asleep when they fell on it.

When Brian woke up, he felt the other's arm on his stomach and the sunlight coming through the windows. He turned to see the face of the man next to him. He actually didn't know how he ended up in that situation, he never thought of getting married.

Just a few years before he was a young – well he still was young, he was just 35 okay – free spirited man, fucking whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted. But when he met the blond, everything changed. Well, he still fucked whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted but somehow Justin was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of.

He knew he felt something after a while, he didn't know when it started, but it did, and he couldn't do anything about it. He had not admitted his feelings to himself from the start, he actually thought he would never experience love and that it was something worthless, he didn't understand why Justin said he loved him. He also knew it was probable that if the bombing didn't happen, he wouldn't have admitted his feelings to Justin for a long time. He was not going to become a hopeless romantic girl, he still was Brian Kinney but he grew and from time to time he could let himself open up to the people he loved. He went to the bathroom for a shower and after a few minutes he had hot water falling on him, he felt a hug and Justin's lips on his nape. He turned to face the blond and kissed him good morning.

“Did you sleep well, Sunshine?”

“Not so much, I didn't remember how uncomfortable that mattress was.”

“But you slept on it until three days ago.”

“You know how much I can get used to the loft's bed. I've been sleeping on it for the last five years” he replied with a smirk on his lips “but I think the bed should be one of the things we buy first.”

“You always think about sleeping and eating, just like a newborn.”

“Then I think you'll have to feed me yourself” and with that said the blond went on his knees to entirely wake Brian up.

***

Justin and Brian went back to Pittsburgh in the late morning because Brian had to go to Kinnetik and Justin wanted to take a few things from his studio to bring them home that night and he had a lunch date with Daphne then.

Brian left him at the studio and just before noon he called his best friend and told her to go there to take the paintings to put them in her car so after that they could have lunch.

When Daphne arrived, she gave him a big hug and knew that the lunch date they were going to have was also to talk about the wedding and she had a strange smile on her lips, which meant she had ideas.

After they got all Justin's stuff inside the car, they went to a bistro nearby. After they both ordered a hamburger, both loving junk food, Daphne said: “So, are you going to have a bouquet to throw to all of us, poor people, who are not that lucky to have found the love of their life at seventeen?”

“I don't think so. We wanted, well I suggested it to be honest, but Brian actually agreed without making any complaints, to have a ceremony where we planted two golden gardenias in a place near the backyard of the house.”

“I've never heard of them. Why do they have to be golden?”

“Because according to a Chinese legend once your lover breathes them he'll love you forever. The only problem is that they grow only on Xishuang Banna Mountains in southern China.”

“Ouch. You sure you can find them before the wedding?”

“Yes, Emmett always finds a way and anyway if he won't, there's always a chance that one of Brian's client might be Chinese and willing to help us after he gives him the best ads for whatever product they need to sell.”

“Well it's a good plan for a blond.”

“Oh bitch, you didn't.”

They both laughed out loud making some customers turn their heads to watch them. Justin obviously asked Daphne to be his maid of honor/best man/whatever she wanted to call herself and she replied, without any doubt, squeaking happily accepting his proposal. When they got their burgers they moved their conversation on Daphne last college exams before having a walk on Liberty Avenue.

They walked into Debbie's diner and they found Emmett sitting there with a few wedding magazines. They both approached him and sat in front of him.

“Hello, little birds. I want to show you something that I think might be perfect for the wedding, - he turned one of the magazines – it's a band that plays at weddings and is actually really appreciated by couples. So that if you wanted to have some music on the background, whatever song you want, they could play it during the ceremony and the party.”

“Em, you're the best! The only thing is that I think you should speak with Brian about this thing because I know that he wants to be the one who sets the playlist for the day.”

“Okay, then! I will talk to him tomorrow. Now let's focus on the menu, remembering what Brian told us to not put, I kinda had in mind a large table under a tent with a buffet and as entrées we could bring out a variety of healthy-ish finger food.”

“I think it's the best idea. So that everyone can choose what they want to eat and we make Brian happier by putting healthy choices.” said Justin with a grin.

The three of them continued to chat a bit before parting ways, since Emmett had only three weeks or so to find those golden gardenias that the couple wanted.

***

Emmett felt in his gut that Brian had a purpose in choosing the playlist alone and without Justin, so he decided to text him.

_Hey! I just spoke to Justin yesterday and he told me that you want to be the one choosing the music for the wedding. You have something planned, don’t you? And I wanted to talk about it in person, though. When can we meet?_

**Honeycutt, what a pleasure. Meet me at the loft at 2PM, I’m free the entire afternoon.**

_‘Kay. See you later!_

He went back to his computer trying to find out where in the fucking hell he could get golden gardenias without having to go to China himself. After a few hours of looking on the internet, he finally found some Chinese guy who planted the flowers near Philadelphia. It would be a five-hour car ride, but it was always better than a sixteen-hour flight. He contacted the guy and planned on getting them a couple days before the wedding, so that they wouldn’t be ruined and just in time for the ceremony.

It was almost lunch time so he decided to go to the diner to tell Deb he probably wouldn’t be home for dinner while getting something to eat before meeting with Brian. He arrived at the loft just in time to see his friend - yes, over the years their relationship eventually got better and they could call each other that - parking his car on the other side of the street.

They greeted with a kiss on the cheek and got inside. When they entered Brian’s now former house the brunet asked “Want some water?”

“Yes, thank you.”

After splitting a bottle in their two glasses they sat at the table.

“I feel like you want to do something precise with the music, so spill it”

“Wow Honeycutt, I would’ve never thought that you could figure it out with your blond head - he smirked at Emmett’s annoyed expression - but yes, I do actually have something in mind. But remember that what I’m going to tell you means that my dignity and reputation are both in your hands, so if you tell anyone before the wedding I will make sure you have less balls than I do.”

“Okay…”

“So, this is something that you must keep exclusively between you and me. I am not for sure one who likes to make big romantic gestures, but I figured that at least on my wedding day I could do something”

“I’m listening… this is going to be very interesting” replied the younger one with a grin.

“Shut your mouth and don’t even dare to laugh. I have serious plan. You very well know that both me and Justin have never talked in details about prom night with you guys, because it brings back awful memories and we’ve already been through hell on our own because of them. The only thing is that we both remember the bad parts, but only I have good memories of that night and I want Justin to remember those too. I’ve already tried this strategy when he got out of the hospital and it didn’t work, but since the atmosphere should be more similar, I want our first dance to be _Save the last dance for me_ , which is the song we danced to that night. And I plan on doing the same choreography so that it might let remember him something more”.

Emmett couldn’t believe what he heard, Brian’s idea was so moving he was almost tearing up “Of course, Bri. We can have that arranged without problems. And about that, I found a band that can play any song you want for the night. It would also look better than a DJ”

“That sounds perfect to me”

“Great! Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want any song in particular to be played as your nuptial march?”

“Mh, let me think… _“Look After You”_ by The Fray will do just fine” said Brian with his usual smug grin.

Emmett chuckled surprised by the choice, since he expected something different from the couple. They spent the next hours choosing the songs for the band to play: a few of them were more romantic, but most were for everyone to enjoy. Dinner time had come and Brian invited his friend to eat with him, Justin, Melanie, Lindsay and the kids.

He accepted gladly and on the way to the restaurant he told the groom-to-be that he was able to find the flowers Justin had asked for and that everything was already taken care of. He knew the blond would be very happy, so Brian wanted to tell him the news, hoping to get something in return thanks to the excitement of his fiancé who got always horny when he was happy.

When they got inside everyone had just arrived and was sitting at the table. Brian went to hug Justin from behind to give him a kiss while Emmett greeted his two friends. Gus was playing with one of his toys when he looked up and exclaimed “Daddy!” before running into Brian’s arms and hugging him tightly.

“Hi, Sonny Boy” replied his father after he gave the little kid a kiss on the cheek.

“Daddy, look! Justin just gave me a very big drawing to bring to the new house, so that I can put it in my new room” said the kid with an excited smile. Gus took his father’s hand and brought him on the other side of the table just to pick a portrait of him and Brian playing on the floor with some toys. It was perfect and the man had a tender smile on his lips. He turned to Justin, who was expecting his reaction, and nodded to mean _Thank you,_ and the blond answered with just one of his big smiles.

After some time they all had ordered the food and while Jenny Rebecca was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a few days, Gus was all but ready to sleep – after all now he was a big boy.

“Daddy, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Gus. You can ask me anything, you know that!” replied Brian with a soft voice, the one he reserved only for his son.

“So Daddy, I was thinking. Yesterday I was talking with Mommy and she said that you and Justin will get married just like she and Mama did when I was little.”

“Yes, something like that” replied the brunet chuckling.

“And then I saw the pictures of Mommy, Mama and me, but I was very little so I don’t remember anything. And I know this day is very, very, very, very, very important for you and Jus.”

“Yes, it will be Sonny Boy”

“Also, a few days ago at school one of the girls in my class was talking with Jess and said that she was a flower girl at her aunt’s wedding and that her job was very important.”

“Gus, did you wanted to ask if you could be the flower boy at the wedding?” replied Brian smiling down to his son.

“Can I? I want to be important too.”

“Oh, but you are very, very important. The most important guest of the wedding for sure, but if you wanted you could be both the flower boy and the ring bearer”

“Yes! Thank you, Daddy! – exclaimed the boy – But what is a ring bear?”

“Not ring bear, Sonny Boy – said Brian laughing – ring bear-er. It means that when Daddy and Justin have to exchange the rings during the ceremony someone very important will have to bring them.”

“I wanna do it! I wanna do it! I want to bring the rings” cried the kid out loud.

“Then the job is yours, mr. Gus” said the man before giving the little boy another kiss on the cheek.

By the time their conversation ended the food was brought to the table and everyone could finally eat. Justin had heard the entire conversation, but said nothing, he was just happy that his partner and Gus had a beautiful father-son relationship. Everything was going well.

****

Just about three weeks before the wedding both Brian and Justin were finally free to go and get the rings. They wanted something simple, classic, but not cliché.

They found a jewelry on Forbes Avenue that seemed to look like the perfect place where they could find what they were looking for. When they went inside there were a few people in line, so they decided to take a look and they found quite a few pair of rings that were good, but not perfect. They approached the Cartier booth and they immediately turned to each other saying both at the same time

“I found them” “Those are the rings” and when they pointed them, they found out they were looking at the same ring.

Justin had his best sunshine smile on his face and Brian, too, had to admit he was happy and he didn’t try to fight the smile that was beginning to show on his lips.

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity until a clerk informed them that he was free to help them with their purchase.

“Good evening sir, we were looking at these platinum wedding bands and wanted to know if there was a chance for us to try them on.”

“Well sure, sir. I imagine you want them for a commitment ceremony?”

Both men had a very surprised look on their faces, they didn’t expect this much acceptance in the city besides when they were on Liberty Avenue, so Brian answered “Exactly.”

“I figured. Me and my partner used a similar kind in ours, but these ones seem to fit you perfectly. I was wondering if you wanted to engrave something inside them.”

“Bri, I admit that it is indeed a little cheesy, but I would like if you’d write something inside my ring and I could write something in yours… what do you say?”

He faked a sigh “If it’s so necessary than I think we can do it” and then the blond kissed him softly on the lips. They parted for a few minute to decide what they wanted to engrave inside the rings. Unexpectedly Brian was the one who decided on the sweetest engraving as Justin’s ring would have _My Only Sunshine_ written inside, while Justin settled on _My Young and Beautiful Stud_ for Brian’s.

They went to check with the clerk and decided they would pick up the rings the week before the ceremony.

There was finally one other thing they could check off their list of wedding plans.

****

The day before the wedding everything that both Brian and Justin had to do for the wedding was taken care of, but something unexpected came into the mail. Since they had not moved permanently into their manor, most of the mail was still delivered to the loft.

When Justin returned home after having spent the morning at Sidney’s Gallery - just to be sure he had nothing left to do before the ceremony and the honeymoon – he found an Art Magazine in the mailbox with a piece of paper inside one of the pages. He opened it as he got inside the loft and he only had time to read the title of the article before his phone started ringing. It was Lindsay.

“Justin! Oh God! Have you seen it?”

“I think I might have an idea of what you’re talking about. I have it right here in front of me, but I haven’t read it yet.”

“You need to read it and call me immediately after you’re done.”

“Alright, Mother” replied the blond with a chuckle before ending the call.

He sat on the white leather sofa and started reading the article. The art critic praised him for a quality that was not found in most artist: sex appeal. _What an ass kisser_ thought Justin to himself, but at least the show where he displayed a few paintings at the Gallery got him some recognition and an article only about himself was something to be proud of, he had to admit that. Just as he was done reading it, he called his friend back “Hey Linds! I just read the article!”

“Honey, it’s wonderful! Don’t you see it? This is an open window for you big break. You know, you should think about the city that never sleeps.”

“I’m not sure Lindsay, do I need to remind you that I’m getting married tomorrow? I can’t just leave Brian like that after this big step.”

“I know Justin, but at least think about it and talk with Brian about this.”

“Linds, I really don’t know. I’m not thrilled with the idea of leaving Pittsburgh and Brian again without knowing when I’ll be back after we’ve been through so much” he sighed into the phone. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Brian opening the door and wrapping his arms around him from behind with a startled expression, he didn’t understand why Justin would have to leave the city. “Linds, now I have to go, Brian just got home. Yes, I promise to tell him, don’t worry” and with that he ended the call.

“What is it Sunshine that you have to tell me?” asked the brunet with concern.

“An art critic wrote an article about my painting on _Artforum_ and since it said that “New York is waiting to be conquered” by me, Lindsay thought that I should pack my life and move there just because of what that ass kisser said.”

“And you think you should not go because…”

“Well, first of all, do I need to remind you that we’re getting married tomorrow? And besides that, after those months in California, I decided I would stay in the Pitts for a while, and I assure you I am not delaying my happiness. Right now I’m glad at where I’m at, I’m only twenty-two and I’ve already done so much. Maybe in a year of two we could think about it, when you get to open a branch of Kinnetic in New York. And besides that, I won’t let you get rid of me so easily, Mr. Kinney-Taylor.”

“I wouldn’t dare to dream of it, and that’s still Mr. Kinney to you at least until tomorrow” said Brian with a little smirk before planting a firm kiss on his partner’s lips.

They knew they had to pack for the night, since both Debbie and Jennifer insisted of getting them to sleep separated, but they were late for everything anyway, so why not take advantage of their reputation?

****

When Daphne and Michael arrived at the same time at the loft to pick up respectively Justin and Brian, the two men knew something was not right with their friends. They exchanged a worried look because they really didn’t want to know what was expecting them. The grin planted on the face of their friends was not promising good things to them.

Michael and Daphne had to fight with them to bring them out of the loft. They noticed that only Michael’s car was parked on the other side of the street and when Daphne got in it, the brunet thought that whatever they had planned, at least they were facing it together. _Oh fuck, I really am becoming a fucking dyke_ said to himself chuckling.

They stopped in front of Woody’s, since Babylon was out of question because of the effects of the bombing, and before stepping inside, Justin took Brian’s hand inside his. Inside, they found every member of their family – except for Gus and Jenny Rebecca, of course – cheering at them.

Michael shut everyone up, raised a beer, handing one to his best friend while Daphne handed one to Justin, and started his speech: “We are gathered here to honor the memory of Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney. Tonight will be the last night of their life as we know it and we decided to recall together all of their best times.”

“It is with our deepest pride and greatest _pleasure_ that we remember them, as we know they were two of the most generous people on this big ball we call Earth” said Emmett.

“Many of us have witnessed their volunteer work, as they were committed to _come_ , and _come_ , and _come_ every time in help to those who needed them” was Ted’s reply, to which everyone laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

They all spent the night making fun of the grooms to be and had even booked two strippers – very appreciated by both parties – to let them have some fun with their last tricks for the time being. Because let’s admit it, no one there expected them to be monogamous or, at least, not suddenly. They knew the two men loved each other with all their hearts and no one doubted that, but monogamy wouldn’t be right for them, at least not for some time.

They reached the end of the night after lots of drinking, dancing, a bit of fucking in the bathrooms, but with happiness spread through the entire bar. And when Brian and Justin had to get separated from each other, they both looked like two sad puppies and finally giving in to their captors for the night, they shared their last kiss as fiancés.

****

The big day had finally arrived and it was one of the best days Pittsburgh had witnessed in those years. Open sky, warm weather and just a little breeze to let the day be bearable under the sun. The Britin was all prepared for that evening and birds could be heard tweeting around. On the opposite sides of the mansion the two grooms were kept apart by their respective best man, and both Daphne and Michael were finding their job to be really hard.

“Mikey, fuck, let me go to him for just a quickie.”

“Brian, you’re a thirty-three years old man who can’t keep it in his pants even on his wedding day! I told you no and that’s the end of the discussion. Besides, you know that both Jennifer and Emmett are around checking that you two don’t see each other.”

“That’s not fair. If I knew that on my wedding day I couldn’t even fuck him, I wouldn’t have asked Justin to marry me in the first place” the taller man replied with a snort.

“We both know that’s not true at all, you fucker” said Michael with a knowing smile, to which Brian replied with a smirk.

But while Michael convinced his best friend, Daphne was not that lucky.

“Justin, I have been telling you for almost two hours that you can’t go to Brian. Stop whining just because you feel horny, you will have the entire night to do whatever your kinky ass wants to do.”

“But it’s not right! I want to go to him now. I swear I’ll never let my mother take charge of anything like this again.”

“You little brat! Let her have this moment. I’d want to see you and Brian when your children will get married” and to that, the blond didn’t know how to answer, because even imagining their children made that morning even more real and he didn’t expect that moment to ever happen to them, since their relationship had been going on and off for five years and his partner never really opened himself to him until almost two months before. What a long run they have had.

***

The afternoon had arrived and around three o’clock Brian and Justin were starting to get prepared. Emmett went to check on both of them. First he went to Justin’s room and after seeing that everything was going on perfectly, he went to the older man of the couple to give him great news.

He knocked twice and the door opened “Hello my little stars, how is everything going?”

“Good, I’m just bored because I have to wait two fucking hours ‘till I can finally get out of this hell and get some air, since Michael worried that I could see Justin from the window” replied Brian with an annoyed face.

“Well, I hope I can give you some good news then.”

“What is it?”

“Since you wanted your first dance with Justin to be the song you danced to at his prom, I thought it would be a nice gesture to also replicate the outfit in some ways.”

“What do you mean? I won’t change the tux.”

“No, don’t worry. It’s not about the tux. I spoke with the dear Daphne and she told me you had a scarf that night, a white scarf - Brian’s face darkened as he started to remember what how that scarf was still stained with Justin’s blood – and to be sure that it brought only good memories, I had one made to be the exact replica of the one you had.”

The groom’s face was truly surprised “How did you do it?”

“I have a few tricks under my sleeve” replied the wedding planner with a wink “I will deliver it to you in a few minutes, I just wanted to be sure it was okay before giving it to you” and he started to exit the room before he heard Brian say “Emmy Lou, thank you.”

“It was a pleasure, Kinney” and he closed the door smiling before he saw a waiter from the catering bringing the wrong colour of cloths for the day.

“Oh my dear Barbra, there’s still a lot to do for today.”

****

Both Justin and Brian didn’t want to have the traditional ceremony, as nothing in their relationship had ever been traditional. They had decided to go down the aisle at the same time, Justin with his mother and Brian with Debbie. As Emmett noticed that the grooms were ready to come out, he instructed the band to start playing the music.

_If I don't say this now, I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

The two men started walking towards the center of the aisle, both with a grin on their faces which expressed only a little part of the happiness and love they were feeling at that moment. And Gus was happy as ever, walking down the center of the aisle, being a perfect flower boy, excited for the wedding of his father.

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, be the one I always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh be my baby_

_Oh, oh be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love he leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_He says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh be my baby_

_I'll look after you, after you_

_Oh, oh be my baby_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home yeah_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh be my baby_

As they took their last step towards each other they really looked into each other’s eyes for the first time that day and in that moment they knew that no matter what, they would always find each other, over and over, for all eternity. Their officiant started the usual speech “We are here in front of this two people, ready to become committed to each other for the rest of their lives. Justin and Brian have repeatedly asked for the ceremony not to be exactly traditional, so they wanted to get quickly to the vows part, which they both prepared. Brian, you can go first.” The taller man cleared his throat and looked deeply into his lover’s light eyes **“** It’s so fucking strange being here today considering the fact that the one hundred percent of the people here would have never thought to see me, Brian Kinney, here. And amongst those people there’s me. – he chuckled - For the last fifteen years of my life I’ve been everything I thought was the best to survive in this fucking world; as everyone knows my motto has been “no excuses, no apologies, no regrets” and for the first ten years I have always believed in those words, until this little brat in front of me decided to invade my life and, even though for many aspects of it, I still believed in them, when it came to whatever we had between us, even if I spoke those words, I didn’t think they were true. I’ve always closed myself to other people, probably thanks to those assholes who are biologically my parents, and whenever I realised I felt too much for someone, I would make them go away; and Justin can tell you how many times I tried to use this strategy against him. I will only say this right here, now and never again, but I’ll always be thankful for the fact that he never surrendered to my pathetic actions. I’m fucking stubborn as hell, even though you are similar to me in that aspect, and I didn’t want to make myself look vulnerable: that’s why I never said those three words, but I tried to prove them with my actions even if I wasn’t going to say them. I must admit that my plan hasn’t always worked out for the best, but in the end we’re here and that’s what matters. Since I think it is appropriate to say this thing in such occasion I promise you, Mr. Justin Taylor, to love you and to prove it to you in the best way I can for the rest of our pathetically lesbianic married life and I absolutely have no regrets and never will about this.”

Justin’s eyes had a few tears that threatened to spill, but had the best and biggest _sunshine_ smile he could ever have, while Brian slipped his ring into his finger **“** I remember the first night we met, barely seventeen wanting to make myself look older than I really was. After an hour of wandering around Liberty Avenue I found myself bored and just when I was thinking about getting back home, you came along. In that moment I knew you would change my life forever, and you actually did. The last five years of my life have been so fulfilling thanks to you that I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world, and I want to keep the bad moments we have lived through too, and we have a handful of them. We are not what most people would call an ordinary couple, we might be a little fucked up, but in the end that’s what makes me think we’re perfect for each other. I am most sure of one thing: whatever might happen in the future I’ll always think of you in the same way as when I first laid my eyes on you and thought you were the only one for me. I promise you that, at least to me, you’ll always be the hottest guy in Pittsburgh even at forty or fifty and I’ll be happy to remind you that every day for the rest of our life together. And finally, it’s strange to say this, but I’ve prepared myself for a long time to be able to live this moment and now that we’re here I find myself incapable of saying those three fucking words I’ve been waiting to hear from you for five years, maybe because I’ve never been more nervous in my entire life… fuck! – he breathed heavily – Okay. I can do this. I know there will be times when we will just want to kill each other or never speak again, since we are both exhaustingly stubborn, but I assure you, Mr. Brian Kinney, that come what may, I will never stop loving you.”

Even Brian managed to get his eyes wet from tears, and for the first time in his life he was not ashamed about it, he then took Justin’s hands in his, after the blond had put the ring on his left hand, and held them tight, until the officiant continued “Now that we have witnessed the love these two men feel for each other, I hereby pronounce you companions for the rest of your life. You may kiss each other.”

Justin launched himself into his now husband’s arms and as his lips touched Brian’s they heard cheers from every one of their guests, and even a few whistles, probably coming from Ben and Ted. They finally felt everything coming into place, as their struggles were worth the happiness and joy they were feeling.

****

The party was going on smooth as ever, everyone was having fun, even Gus, dancing and going around every possible table, talking with every member of their family and friends group, talking about his dad and going around showing the manor to everyone, as Brian had given him a tour of _Britin_ a few days before. They were finally ready for their first dance, when Brian went to the band and told them they were ready. Everything went black, besides a light at the center of the floor. Justin was not understanding what was really happening, but he felt his husband’s hand taking one of his and Brian led him under the light, then turned to the band, gave them a nod and, just a few seconds later, Justin felt his breath taken away. A very well-known melody had started playing and he felt tears in his eyes, but he saw Brian trying to give him a reassuring smile as he led the dance.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the musics fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Justin knew that there was something familiar in what steps they were doing, but he wasn’t really sure why he felt them as natural, as Brian was leading them and spinning him around. He took Brian’s jacket off his shoulders, feeling that was the right thing to do, and noticed something he hadn’t seen before: the white scarf lying underneath. He took a sharp breath, as he slowly brushed his fingers on it and turned to throw the black jacket into Daphne’s hands, the same way it happened almost five years before. He glanced back to Brian and he felt a flashback, because right then he was seeing Brian with shorter hair and with the same expression he had during his prom night.

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he walk you home, you must tell him no_

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the musics fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in who's arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

The more they danced the more it felt as he was remembering pieces from that night, and when Brian put the white scarf around his neck, he remembered the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin that he had felt that night. He closed his eyes thinking that maybe he could finally get over it and remember mostly the best part of it. Brian had a new expression on his face he certainly didn’t have the first time they danced on this song, always full of love, but now conscious of what this feeling meant and accepting of it.

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in who's arms you're gonna be_

_So darling save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me_

_Ooh, you make a promise_

_That you'll save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance_

_The very last dance_

_For me_

As the song ended they both were breathless and everyone in the room with them was moved from what happened, knowing what every little piece of that dance meant for both of them. Jennifer was full on crying, happy that her son could finally move on with this life, but celebrating some parts of that night that were so beautiful.

Justin wrapped himself around Brian and shut his eyes, feeling Brian doing the same with him. When they parted the blond whispered to the brunet, looking into his eyes, “I remember- I remember everything, Brian”, and felt a tear running down his left cheek. Brian was also overwhelmed by what he was feeling, also because he was really exposing himself in front of literally everybody, so he did what he knew best: he kissed Justin trying to express everything he was feeling, and then hugging him tight, at last turning to his side and whispering into his ear “ _So darling, save the last dance for me_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here. I haven't written anything in a few years and for sure haven't published anything for more than that, but I tried to accomplish this during the last four summers more or less, as it is the season I usually dedicate to Queer as Folk.  
> I just wanted to bring back those feeling and even if fanfictions are not something I would write anymore, I think that this piece deserved justice.  
> I tried not to soft too much their personalities, even if it gets a bit cheesy and fluffy in some parts, I hated how they drastically changed Brian for the last episode and I kind of tried to bring the way I always saw Brian, but he is a very complex character to portray.  
> I also tried to get it done because I promised to do it a few years back to a friend and it was meant to be her birthday gift (love you, Kris!)
> 
> PS. No one beta'd this and English is not my first language, so I hope it looks smooth to read.


End file.
